escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Worst Witch
La saga The Worst Witch (La peor bruja o La bruja desastroza) es una serie de libros para niños escritos e ilustrados por Jill Murphy. La protagonista es la joven bruja, Mildred Hubble, que es la peor alumna de la academia para Brujas: Cackle. Mildred es muy simpática y entusiasta y trata de hacer las cosas bien, pero tiende a dejarse llevar y hacer cosas sin pensar, lo que le ocasiona diversos embrollos. La directora Cackle, generalmente la entiende y apoya, mientras que la profesora de pociones de Mildred, la señorita Hardbroom lo que quiere es expulsarla por considerarla la peor bruja. Otros personajes en los libros incluyen a los amigos de Mildred, Maud Moonshine y Enid Nightshade. Maud es una muchacha redonda y más sensible que Mildred, pero por lo general pone al corriente de los problemas de su amiga; Enid (introducida en el segundo libro) es una bromista práctica que con mayor probabilidad consigue problemas que Mildred. Tres de ellos tienen una rivalidad fuerte con su compañera de clase, Ethel Hallow. Murphy (que comenzó a escribir antes de los 18 años) ha dicho que la Academia Cackle está basada en su propia escuela. Los libros *''The Worst Witch'' (1974) *''The Worst Witch Strikes Again'' (1980) *''A Bad Spell for the Worst Witch'' (1982) *''The Worst Witch All At Sea'' (1993) *''The Worst Witch Saves the Day'' (2005) *''The Worst Witch To The Rescue'' (2007) Cine y TV El primer libro en la serie fue llevado a la pantalla en 1986 con Fairuza Balk, Tim Curry y Diana Rigg. La película siguió el curso del primer libro de la serie, los incidentes de Mildred invisible y cuando convierte en cerdo a Ethel Hallow; la malvada hermana gemela Agata de la señorita Cackle que conspira para asumir la escuela y el Magnífico Mago que ve en Halloween una obra de teatro protagonizada por Mildred saboteada por la escoba defectuosa que Ethel le prestó. La serie de TV basada en los libros, fue protagonizada por Georgina Sherrington y Felicity Jones (como Mildred Hubble y Ethel Hallow, respectivamente) fue difundida a partir de 1998 hasta 2001. En México fue conocida durante las primeras tres temporadas como La bruja desastrosa. También participó en la serie la actriz británica Una Stubbs como la exéntrica profesora de Canto, la señorita Bat. Después se incorporó Katy Allen a la serie. Nuevos personajes también fueron añadidos, como Frank Blossom (vigilante de la escuela), señora Tapioca (cocinera de la escuela) y dos estudiantes de minorías étnicas, Ruby Cherrytree y Jadu Wali. La primera temporada fue sobre los libros 1 y 2 y la segunda temporada los libros 3 y 4. Ambas temporadas contaron también con historias originales. La temporada tercera contuvo material meramente original. La serie trasladó a Mildred a una universidad mágica en Cambridge y fue titulada el colegio Weirdsister. Se vio la vuelta de Felicity Jones como Ethel Hallow. En 2004, una nueva serie basada en la primera de 1998 fue realizada, titulada "The new worst wirch". Se centró en las aventuras de la prima igualmente bruja de Mildred, Henrietta "Hettie" Hubble, esteralizada por Alice Connor, estudiando otra vez en la academia Cackle. Hettie tiene nuevos amigos, Cresentmoon "Cressie" Winterchild (Paislie Reid) y la hermana menor de Ethel Hallow, Mona. (Anabel Barnston). Numerosos críticos han considerado la saga de libros "Harry Potter" de la escritora Joana K. Rowlling como un sofisticado plagio de la saga que dio lugar a esta serie dado el gran número de similitudes que presenta obviando lo evidente claro, los protagonistas son de distinto sexo, pero no hay duda de que Mildred y Harry se parecen mucho. Personajes Mildred Hubble :(Mildred Embrollo en el doblaje mexicano) Mildred es la protagonista de la historia. Es un poco torpe y casi no acierta en ninguna cosa y todo le sale mal aunque trata de evitarlo. Es alta, pelirroja, de trenzas. Mildred no viene de una familia de brujas como las demás, pero se consiguió una beca haciendo un trabajo muy creativo que le gustó mucho a la directora. Aunque no sepa mucho de matemáticas o ciencias, Mildred es tenaz y canaliza su creatividad para convertirse en una bruja dotada. Desde que llegó a estudiar a la Academia Cackle para brujas se pensó que ella no tenía talento. Mildred no podía pasar la prueba para quedarse en el colegio por sus diversos miedos: a las alturas, a la oscuridad...Pero la logró pasar. Durante el transcurso del curso escolar, Mildred se dedicó a meterse en problemas y más problemas, Mildred incluso estuvo a punto de abandonar el colegio, sin embargo, después de cada aprieto, Mildred solucionaba las cosas y llegó a convertirse en la mejor. Al salir de la Academia Cackle, se trasladó a una Universidad mágica en Cambridge, en dónde vivió difíciles cambios y se separó de sus grandes amigas. En ese lugar, Mildred tiene que soportar a Ethel Hallow, que va a la misma universidad y que le causó muchos problemas en la Academia Cackle. Mildred se enamora de un misterioso joven, que junto con Ettel la engaña para entrar a la universidad. Mildred que había confiado en el, se deprime y decide cambiar. Se corta sus características trenzas para comenzar una nueva vida. Tras muchas peripecias y aventuras, amores y desamores, Mildred termina la universidad y es vista brevemente en La Nueva Peor Bruja, en donde se le ve ahora como una bruja dotada y acertada, escoltando a su joven prima Hettie durante su primer día en la Academia Cackle. Ethel Hallow Ethel es la peor enemiga de Mildred. Ella es una estudiante poderosa que viene de una familia de brujas prominentes, y da la impresión de ser a un estudiante modelo a sus compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, cuando nadie mira, ella busca dificultarle la existencia a Mildred, a quien odia. Ethel continúa haciendole la vida imposible a su compañera cuando ambas terminan yendo juntas a la universidad e incluso deben compartir la misma habitación. Maud Moonshine :(Maud Luna) Es la primera amiga de Mildred en el colegio, es muy sensible y apoya y conoce todos los problemas de Mildred, siempre trata de ayudarla y trata de que no haya problemas. Al salir de Cackle, las amigas tienen que separarse. Enid Nightshade :(Enid Sombra) Ella es aventurera y bromista, que siempre quiere hacer cosas y tener aventuras. Si algo no le gusta, no duda en actuar. A veces provoca mas embrollos (en los que como siempre queda anezada Mildred, pues los problemas siempre parecen segurila) que la misma Mildred. Al finalizar sus estudios en Cackle, se van a lugares diferentes. Enid la visita a su universidad y Mildred descubre que ya no tiene lugar a donde ir por los problemas en los que se ha metido. Mildred debe elegir entre dejar sus estudios e ir con su amiga a explorar el mundo para no dejarla sola y se siente tentada a hacer eso, pero finalmente la que cede es Enid, comprendiendo el daño que le hace a su amiga al hacer que deje de estudiar. Enid otroga su amistad a cambio de que Mildred continúe con su escuela, pero las dos refuerzan sus lazos de amistad y se quedan como verdaderas amigas para siempre. Guía de episodios de la serie de TV :79 episodios (1998-2005) Primera temporada (1998) # The Battle of the Broomsticks # When We Feast at the Midnight Hour # A Pig in a Poke # A Mean Halloween # Double, Double, Toil and Trouble # Monkey Business # Miss Cackle's Birthday Surprise # The Great Oudoors # The Heat is On # Sorcery and Chips # Let Them Eat Cake # Sweet Talking Guys # A Bolt from the Blue Segunda temporada (1999) # Old Hats and New Brooms # Alarms and Diversions # It's a Frog's Life # Crumpets for Tea # The Inspector Calls # Animal Magic # Carried Away # The Dragon's Hoard # The Genius of the Lamp # Up in the Air # Fair Is Foul and Fouls Are Fair # Green Fingers and Thumbs # The Millennium Bug Tercera temporada (2000) # Secret Society # An Unforgettable Experience # Which Witch is Which # The Witchy Hour # Learning the Hard Way # The Hair Witch Project # Just Like Clockwork # Cinderella in Boots # Art Wars # Power Drill # Better Dead Than Coed # The Lost Chord # The Unfairground # The Uninvited Cuarta temporada (2001) # The All-Seeing Eye # Never On Friday # The Gargoyle # The End Of Misery's # All That Jazz # Dreamcatcher # Dr. Foster, I Presume # The Seventh Sense # The Golden Cauldron # Good Friends # Shaky Foundations # The Whisperer # The Gate of Power Quinta temporada (2004) # Give a Witch a Bad Name # The Confidence Trick # Rules Rules Rules # No Place Like Home # Trick or Treat # Truth or Lies # Deadly Doubles # The Levitating Boomerang Broomstick # The Visitors # The Bewitching of Mona Hallow # The Black Hole Club # Time After Time # The Enemy Within Sexta temporada (2005) # The Curse of Cackles # Lost and Found # Girls Will Be Boys # Next Week’s News # The Big Sleep # Back to Basics # The Friendship Test # King Kong Kittie # The Wish Wimble # Hettie's Final Warning # Mr Perky Pentangle # Saturday Witch Fever # The Odd Couple Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial en inglés * Ficha de la película en IMDb (1986) * Ficha de la serie de TV en IMDb (1998) Categoría:Literatura infantil Categoría:Series de televisión del Reino Unido Categoría:Series de televisión de ciencia ficción Categoría:brujos en ficción de:Eine lausige Hexe en:The Worst Witch fr:Amandine Malabul ja:ワーストウイッチ nl:De Hopeloze Heks pl:Niefortunna Czarownica